ItaSaku Lemon
by Anthraxy
Summary: plotless ItaSaku lemon/smut/whatever you wanna call it.


**AN: **YAY FOR PLOTLESS SMUT =D Or lemon, or sex scene, whatever you want to call it 8D

It's lame and plotless and uhh yeah xD I started it while listing to screamo moosic~ hurhurr not the best, but whatever I'm sure at least ONE person will enjoy it :

Just warning the ending is kinda rushed D:

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters .3.

* * *

Their lips crashed harshly against the others. It was a free for all as they tugged at the others cloaks, trying to get them off as soon as possible.

Sakura's hands moved quickly, and almost frantically to undo the Uchiha's cloak, though his fingers were faster and her was already tugging the black and red cloak off her slender frame. She paused in unfastening the buttons for a split second as she tugged out of her sleeves, then quickly resumed her work, his cloak soon falling to the floor. Itachi bit at her lower lip painfully, her returning it with a nip of her own.

The man broke the kiss for a moment and shoved her onto the bed. Her mouth opened to protest, but he climbed on top of her and silenced her with his own lips, taking advantage of her open mouth by sliding his tongue in. A light gasp of surprise escaped her, but she welcomed the motion happily, her hand sliding around his neck and undid his hair tie. She always liked it down better. A light smirk tugged at the man's lips as he rubbed his tongue against her's, his hand beginning to explore the girl's body.

In return Sakura tugged at his shirt, pulling it up to the point where they had to break this kiss for him to get it off, though the moment it was on the floor their lips met in a violent clash. They bit at each others tongue, the taste of blood filling their mouths.

Itachi had been waiting for this day for a long time, even since he'd been first smitten by the pink haired girl under him. He'd longed to hear her scream his name, though as the moment got more heated he was beginning to find out it wouldn't be that easy.

While Itachi was distracted by his thoughts Sakura seized the moment. She shoved him off, then pinned him to the bed, a wicked smirk crossing her lips as she took in the sight of his bare chest. Now this was a position Itachi wasn't used to, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let his little Sakura get away with it. He slid his fingers through her hair and gave it a sharp tug, earning a quiet yelp, but her smirk didn't fade. He pulled up back and sat up, instantly attacking her neck with painful kisses and bites. His hand left her hair and began to remove her shirt. He pulled it over her head and tossed it aside, hoping to look up and see a blush across her face. Her cheeks were indeed a bit redder then before, but her playful smirk still remained. Oh he'd wipe that smirk right off her face.

Itachi reached behind him and grabbed a kunai off the small bedside table, making quick work of Sakura's bra. His mouth found her neck again, lacing it with soft kisses and playful little love nips. She groaned a bit as he hit a sensitive spot.

Sakura could feel the smirk slide across his lips as the noise escaped her throat. A mixture of pain and pleasure shot through her as he bit down on her skin, she couldn't help it if she was a bit of a masochist. Shivers ran down her spine as the blood from her new wound trickled down her exposed flesh, and she shuddered as he sucked at the bite mark lightly.

Well then, it seemed his little flower like it a bit painful. Now he wanted to test something. The cold metal of the kunai against her back made Sakura let out a light gasp. Slowly he drug it down her skin, not enough to break through, just to get her a little more excited. Clearly it worked. Itachi pressed a little harder as he slid the kunai down her back once more, earning himself a quiet little moan.

It was amazing how such a simple sound could drive him crazy. Sakura was starting to realize it as she felt him growing harder under her lap. It was getting harder and harder for her to try and subdue all her moans and groans, especially with him running that dammed kunai down her back. The girl reached behind her and grabbed the metal object, yanking it from his hand before the man even realized it.

She tossed it to the floor and glanced at her now bleeding hand, stupid sharp edges. Itachi was simply smirking, a devilish look in his onyx eyes. Eyes he only showed to her. That look was enough to make her melt, and once more Itachi had her pinned against the covers. She wanted to protest, but words escaped her as the man's warm mouth pressed against her's, though no time to kiss back was given. He traced her jaw with his lips, trailing down her neck, past her collar bone. His one of his hands slid up to caress the girl's exposed breast, a smile sneaking across his face as the girl failed in subduing a quiet moan.

Sakura bit her lip as his mouth trailed even further down her body, teasing her other breast with his warm breath. At a painstakingly slow pace his tongue traced across her soft flesh, his hand softly messaging her breast. She squirmed slightly under the man as he began to suck lightly at her breast, a light blush finally surfacing to her cheeks. Her hand slid around his neck and her fingers tangled themselves into his hair.

It was amazing how a simple touch could make Sakura so vulnerable. Itachi's tongue drew lazy circles around her nipple, causing her to tug on his hair slightly. Each second felt like a year, every simple movement or lick causing her to get wetter, and judging by the bulge in the man's pants he was getting more excited as well.

His other hand trailed down dangerously low. He traced her abdomen then continued down, his finger teasing her through her pants and underwear. She let out a faint yelp and bit her lower lip. He knew how badly he was teasing her, and he was enjoying every second of it. His mouth traced it's way back to her neck, showering it in kisses and bites. His other hand left her breast and went to her pants. Slowly Itachi tugged at the fabric, easily getting the thing off, then made quick work of her panties, tossing them aside as well.

The pink that had hinted at Sakura's face darkened. One of his fingers teased her, rubbing her most sensitive spot. She squirmed under him, breathing out quiet moans. Her breath hitched as Itachi slid a finger inside of her. He began to work it in an out, teasing her, loving every second of her reaction. He slipped in another finger and continued the process.

"A-ah Ita-ahh." Sakura managed to breath out before her orgasm hit her. Her back arched and she tugged on Itachi's hair, biting her lip to the point where it began to bleed. Itachi removed her fingers and smirk, capturing her open mouth with his and slid his tongue inside. Sakura let out a quiet gasp, but melted into the kiss.

Before Itachi knew what had happened Sakura had him pinned, straddling him. _'How the hell?!' _he thought to himself. A devilish smirk made it's way to Sakura's face, and Itachi couldn't help but notice how god damn how she looked, above him with everything exposed. It only made him get harder, and Sakura's smirk widened as she noticed.

"My, my Itachi-kun." she purred, the tone of her voice only making him more excited. Sakura giggled a bit as her hands trailed down. She ran her finger across his pant line, giving the man a taste of his own medicine. Ever so slowly she unbuttoned his pants, and he was quick to help her get them off his legs and onto the floor. Her delicate hands ran over the thin fabric that remained, her touch soft and barely there. It drove the Uchiha man and it only made her snicker.

You know what they say paybacks a bitch.

Finally Sakura showed him some mercy and gently removed the clothing, his boxers falling to the floor atop his pants. At the size of his member she could only think about how he never stopped wowing her.

Sakura sneaky little hand bushed up against him, close, but not close enough. He grumbled and glared, she grinned. Her finger trailed slowly down his length, the simple touch earning a very pleasing reaction. Her soft hands gripped him carefully and began to move in a slow up and down motion. Itachi let out a gasp, he'd forgotten how good this felt. Sakura went at a agonizingly slow pace, only causing him to get frustrated and flustered. Before she had a chance to register what was going on Sakura found her back on the bed once more. She blinked a few times, rather confused at to how it had happened, but didn't have much time to think things over.

Without any warning Itachi thrust into Sakura. She gasped and yelped, her hands instantly going to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. He gripped her hips and their lips met in a heated kiss. Itachi's pace was slow at first, but as Sakura's hips bucked slightly he quickened it.

"Ah Itachi." Sakura moaned. The way she said his name drove him crazy. Their moans and groans melted into each other as his pace quickened. Sakura began working with his motions. The breathed out the other's name in ragged breaths, a light cover of sweat covering their bodies.

Finally Itachi and Skaura were hit with their waves of their orgasms, taking it all in. He collapsed next to her, both their breathing heavy, traces of smiles clinging to their lips. Without another word they crawled under the blanket. Itachi slid his arm around her waist and pulled Sakura close to him.

Soon enough their breating became calm as they pressed themselves agaisnt one another, sliding into slumber.


End file.
